Jackpot (quest)
}} The Jackpot: (Location Name) missions form a series of Railroad radiant quests in Fallout 4. P.A.M. asks the Sole Survivor to collect DIA caches at various locations. At the beginning of each quest she will give the Sole Survivor an RFID card that will cause the cache to open when the player character gets close enough. The sites are fixed, but the order in which they are attributed will vary. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Drummer Boy will tell the Sole Survivor that P.A.M. wants something. Talk to P.A.M. and she will explain there are DIA caches hidden around the area, containing all sorts of military-grade gear and supplies that the Railroad is in dire need of. She hands over an RFID device that will reveal these caches. Travel to the indicated location and follow the quest marker to the hidden compartment. There will be enemies. Dispose of them. There is no need to fully clear out the location, as the goal this time is only to reach the cache. When the Sole Survivor gets close enough, the wall section will open up to reveal shelves stocked with various apparel, weapons, ammo and additional aid items. Ransack the cache and leave the area. Return to P.A.M. for a reward. There are three caches: * Hub 360 * Medford Memorial Hospital * Pinnacle Highrise, accessed from the fallen skybridge or a five story high fire escape. Hub 360 The door with the cache can't be reached from any area inside (or from the various terraces) of the Hub 360 proper. The top and bottom entrances do not give access to it. This can be quite misleading when trying to follow the quest marker. Instead, the Sole Survivor needs to climb the building with the LIQUORS neon sign, from street level using the exterior stairs next to an Abraxo advertisement painted on its red brick wall, between the Hub itself and a smaller building. Enter the Hub to reach the cache, after crossing buildings via make-shift walkways. Alternatively, the Jackpot cache can be reached from the broken buildings on the west side of Hub 360. One method of reaching the door is to jump from the overpass onto the ledge, though death is likely, and there is no safe jump down to the broken buildings without the use of power armor or the Freefall Legs. Another possible way to reach it is by using a jet pack through the hatch in the roof of the lower elevator or jumping through the hatch while the elevator is going down from the top floor. Medford Memorial Hospital The cache is on the third level. It is on the east side of the map near the medical lockup. The hospital will be overrun with super mutants. Pinnacle Highrise Entrance to the ruined skyscraper is just up through the fallen skybridge or from a fire escape. Quest stages Notes * While Railroad members say the player character should leave everything there since the contents of the caches "will be retrieved by runners" one can loot everything in the cache without repercussions. * Progressing in the Jackpot missions will result in Tinker Tom having more and more armored "covert" clothing items for sale. These can include suits, dresses, casual wear or even a bathrobe. They look ordinary from the outside but are all boosted with ballistic weave, and offer a lot of defense, even more than some armor sets. * Progressing in the Jackpot missions will also allow Tinker Tom to unlock the ability for the player character to upgrade many articles of clothing with ballistic weave, according to their Armorer perk level. * After turning in the third Jackpot mission the Sole Survivor gets two rewards. Idiot Savant can activate on both of those. * After retrieving a cache, one can return to the cache at a later time and items will have respawned. Medford Memorial Hospital can frequently benefit for this as radiant quests can send the player character to this location many times. * The location of the first mission is chosen after building the defenses in Mercer Safehouse, the second and third location are chosen randomly when turning in the previous Jackpot quest, making it possible to choose the location of the next mission. Category:Railroad quests fr:Jackpot ru:Джекпот uk:Джекпот zh:尋寶